If Only I Trusted Her
by Heartfilia04
Summary: What if Jellal didn't believe future Lucy and made her stay near him instead of going to save Natsu and the rest? What if because of that Lucy ends up dying and future Lucy ends up disappearing? What would Jellal do? Warning death fan fic (sorry if there are any misspellings or what nots, I did this on a phone at 1 in the morning)


Jellal POV 

As I appear here the hooded figure that is radiating the magic most similar to Zeref. But as I approached, I saw the small feet and ankles and knew for a fact it was a girl. Then I spoke  
/

"I mean no harm, and I will take off my mask. Now take off yours." As I said this, I did exactly as I said I would do. I took both my mask and hood off. By this time, the woman had turned around to see who I was then. She removed her hood and I had to step back. Why was she here? Why was she radiating magic similar to that of Zeref's? Why did Lucy Heartfillia look like she has seen the end of the world.

While I was starring in disbelief, Lucy had tears running down her face but, not in fear or sadness, but it seemed to be relief.

"Long time no see Jellal." She simply said quietly before trying to turn away, but I wasn't done with her yet. So before she could take a step further I walked forward and said

"Your not going anywhere. I can't trust you, especially with you having an aura so close to Zeref's." She tried to jerk away but my grip was tight enough but, just to show her that she truly wasn't leaving, I put a bit more pressure into my grip. To this she said

" I don't care if you can't trust me, but I'm from the future and I have to save my friends before it's to late." She said as tears started to well in her eyes. If I wasn't aware of deception, I would have fully believed her but, I knew of no spell of machine that was capable of time travel, so before she could say any more of her lies, I got a pressure point on the back of her neck and caught her as she passed out.

As I walked towards Merudy and Ultear, they got up as they saw the figure bent over my shoulder. They already knew that the person was the one similar to Zeref. But, as I put her down, they both gasped. I simply ignored it and opened up her cloak so I could grab her keys before she woke up and could defend herself. But, what I saw gave me chills and made me understand why her eyes looked as though they had seen the end of the world. Her right hand was missing and she no longer had her fairy tail emblem, also by how bloody the bandage was around her waist, you could tell she was recently severely injured and didn't take the proper time to care for it. As all three of us stared down at her, she stirred in her sleep alerting us that she was wake of up. I backed up from her to give her space, and as she became aware of her surroundings, she started to cry.

" this... this can't be happening, I'm to late. Everyone is going to die " she mumbled to herself. But, I wasn't about to get caught by her ruse.

" stop lying and tell me why you no longer belong to the fairy tail guild, why Wendy didn't heal you, and what you're doing here" she was about to speak again, but I could sense that she was not going to say what I wanted so I simply stated

"Never mind don't speak" so, she just sat there with tears in her eyes and during the time she did that I told fairy tail's first and third master of my find and that I was keeping her captive. But, after that, everything started going south, and the princess of crocus was going to open a weapon called the eclipse. After a few hours though is when I started to believe in this future Lucy more and more. Until it finally happened.

I was sitting on the ground waiting for more updates in the situation in crocus when Lucy started to disperse into particles starting from her feet. This made me jump up and walk over to her and for the first time since she awoke she spoke

" I don't know for the good or bad but the future has changed"

"What do you mean, and what are you doing?" I questioned her

" it's simple really, and I don't know weather or not to thank you, but something from the future can't exists if it does exists in the present. Please promise me you won't speak of my existence to anyone except those you have already told. I got here through the eclipse gate from seven years in the future." As I listened I didn't know what to do. From what she is saying, that means she really is from the future, but for her to disappear would mean. And as thought she was reading my mind she said

" yeah, your Lucy soon won't exist either" at this point tears were streaming down both are faces but, she continued

"I just wish i could have seen my friends one last time." Then she disappeared. I couldn't believe what just happened, and I didn't know what to do, so I simply fell to ground into my knees and let the tears stream down my face because, I had effectively killed the light of fairy tail Lucy Heartfillia all because I didn't trust her.

The rest of the battle was I blur if I'm going to be honest. And when fairy tail returned to Magnolia, I did to. But none of us were cheering for the victory. All were mourning the lost of a friend, and I was mourning because, it seemed the world was against me and I just added more people to the list I have hurt. Worst of all is these people were the last ones I wanted to hurt. When I did tell the first and third, as well as my group what had happened, they all called themselves fools and idiots l. But I knew I was the biggest one there. Lucy Heartfillia died and even though she was killed by someone from the future, her blood was on my hands.


End file.
